


i love you harder than i love die hard(er)

by carolisa



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr kiss prompt, i kid u not, or the one where jakes writes amy apology poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolisa/pseuds/carolisa
Summary: tumblr kiss prompt #10 requested by anonymous:staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in





	i love you harder than i love die hard(er)

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short and silly and i hope you guys like it <3

It was 7:30 in the morning on a Friday when Amy Santiago dumbfoundedly set down her New York Times crossword puzzle after hearing what her fiancé had just said.

“JAKE!”

“I’m sorry, babe! But Charles did that thing with his eyes and Genevieve was standing right there, and they where sharing a scarf again, I didn’t know what to do!”

“Oh.. I don’t know, _babe_ \- she says it with a very ironic tone that sends shivers down Jake’s spine. “You could’ve opened your big fat mouth and said ‘Oh, I’m very sorry but I completely forgot I said we would host dinner for you guys tonight and also completely forgot to let my fiancée know even though that was 2 MONTHS AGO!’”

“I…" - He did seem very sorry, to be fair, realizing how much he had screwed up. 

“Now, I have to clean up this entire apartment that has wedding stuff from ground to ceiling, miraculously find something edible that’s good enough for Charles and somehow play hostess for guests I didn’t even know we were having until the morning before after a long day at the precinct dealing with that freaking case you know has been biting me in the ass. Not to mention, it’s your day off so you get to do nothing at home all day. How convenient for you, right?” - She was absolutely fuming.

“I’m really sorry, Ames. I’ll make this up for you okay? I promise.” - She was already stomping out of the door as he yelled. “I love you and I treasure you!” 

————

She was stressed all day with both work and the fact that she couldn’t get a hold of charles’ favorite restaurants (according to his blog) to order some of that gross stuff he eats.

She was still very pissed at Jake for pulling that on her out of nowhere when he knew she’d be exhausted, but she had to fight a smile at every text she got from him throughout the day.

_‘i love u harder than i love die hard..er_

_i love u bigger than i love my sneakers_

_i love u to pieces more than i love my reese’s_

_please forgive this clueless detective_

_who(m?) is very regret..ctive._

_anyways i love u im sorry’_

After receiving about 15 of these by 2 pm, Amy stopped reading them. She knew she would start getting all mushy over them and forget what this fight was about. When she got home, they needed to talk. Jake had definitely grown a lot but he still had to grasp how much his actions affected not only his life anymore, but also hers and he needed to be more considerate.

________

As soon as Amy got home, she knew something was off. Her hands went to her gun immediately as she called out Jake’s name. She slowly started to walk around the apartment with a frown on her face until she realized what was wrong.

Well, not wrong, actually.

The apartment was spotless. What before was dining table that had magazines, fabrics, pictures and napkins all over it, now had was beautifully set. The boxes full of samples and binders were nowhere to be seen. And not only that but, everything was vacuumed and dusted.

When she walked into the kitchen, she saw the takeout bags from that restaurant where Johnny and Dora celebrated their engagement. The memory from that day was enough to put a soft smile on her face.

She found Jake passed out on the couch, on his stomach and with a kitchen towel sprawled over his shoulder. He was sweaty and his face was literally smashed against the cushion. It was adorable.

Up until that moment, Amy was still very set on not going soft on him at all. But then, she took a closer look at him. His forehead scrunched up a little, his nose to the side and his lips. His lips. _Damn it_. Why did he have to do that thing with his mouth when he was asleep? His lips would move very slightly, as if he was about to say something but then gave up. Or like he had an itch that made him pout just a little bit. _No, Amy. You can do this_ \- she repeated to herself.

But then he turned his head toward her and licked his lips, still asleep, and suddenly she could _not_ do this.

She kneeled next to the couch, put her hands on his cheeks and gave him a soft kiss.

She knew he had woken up because of the smile that was now pressed against her mouth, even though his eyes were still closed.

“I canceled with them. I’m sorry” - He said a few minutes later as he pulled her to the couch next to him. “I thought we could have a homemade dinner date of our own instead”. 

“You didn’t have to that. I mean, don’t get me wrong, that wasn’t okay at all but they are my friends to, they’re always welcome here. Doesn’t mean you’re off the hook though. You can expect that conversation after dinner ‘cause I’m starving right now. Come on, let’s eat.” - She got up and pulled him with her. 

“Aw, man. I thought that kiss meant that everything I did here made you forgive me and promise to love me forever even when I do the stupidest things, no?”

“The only reason you got that kiss was because your lips looked to damn adorable so don’t get your hopes up.” As she set at the table.

“WHAT? You’re telling me that I didn’t actually have to clean all this up, pick up all that expensive food and be an amazing fiancé? All I had to do was lay there and look cute? Damn it, Amy. You could’ve said something.”

She just rolled her eyes and watched as he finished pouring her wine after bringing the lasagna to the table.


End file.
